<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【呈丘】伊甸 by peach2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061642">【呈丘】伊甸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2'>peach2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM 主DS <br/>少量丘被其他人调教（无插入）✓</p><p>足/鞋相关✓</p><p>虽然做了功课但我是外行！我是外行！我是外行！如果有懂行的建议别看，bug太多而且太尬✓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊甸</p><p>“今天就到这里。”</p><p>贺呈放下手里的文件，扫了一圈底下的人，抬手扯了扯领带，西装革履的一丝不苟里霎时崩出了一丝欲。</p><p>丘手里转着一把匕首，看着贺呈的动作，突然停了下来，伸出舌头舔了舔唇，偷偷垂下眼睛点亮了手机，在对话框里输入几个字。</p><p>“西装，领带。”</p><p>对方似乎等久了，秒回了一个OK。</p><p>……</p><p>不像啊……</p><p>丘有点苦恼地看着眼前一身西装三件套的男人，虽然身高体重都筛选过了，还特意让对方穿了西装，却还是不像，完全不像，甚至比前几个被淘汰的还差点味道。</p><p>没有人能像那个男人，完美融合着禁欲和色情，连扯领带的动作都能做得那么自然又色气，他的手……他的脸……他的眼睛……</p><p>丘皱起眉头，挥散了脑海里的人，否则两厢对比，今天就更没有胃口了，虽然不够像，但将就一下也还是过得去的。</p><p>毕竟意淫着被老板调教这种事，说出来怕是会被对方一枪崩了。</p><p>吃不到龙虾，就只好尝尝虾米聊以自慰，好歹这虾米也是精挑细选过的。</p><p>丘抬手蒙上了眼罩。</p><p>“开始吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>抽在背上的本该是专用散鞭，却被男人偷偷换成了数据线，丘皱着眉并没有阻止，但当男人开始不安分地想把自己的玩意儿钻进丘柔软的花心时，丘连安全词都懒得说，一个拧腰回脚一踢，男人便惨叫着瘫倒在地上。</p><p>丘两下挣开了手上的绳子，扯开眼罩，就这样一丝不挂地站在男人面前，昏暗的灯光打在那大卫雕像般的肌肉上，疼痛中的男人恍惚间看见了神话中的天神。</p><p>“我说了，只调教，不做爱。”</p><p>丘的声音让男人回过神来，他被那一脚踢得头晕目眩，挣扎了一下却没有站起来，只能被丘俯视着，明明对方是sub而自己才是dom，于是他不甘又气急败坏地大喊起来。</p><p>“你他妈都出来玩sm了还他妈装什……啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>男人的怒吼结束在更惨烈的叫声里，丘穿着一只皮鞋，正踩着他不安分的生殖器。</p><p>男人昏厥过去，却在丘黑色的鞋底留下了一滩浊迹。</p><p>“啧……”</p><p>丘十分厌恶，抬脚在那张自己非常不满意的脸上蹭净鞋底，穿上衣服走了出去。</p><p>……</p><p>贺呈把丘和几个小崽子从滂沱大雨中救上了直升机，然后丘发现四个兔崽子早就换了干干净净的衣服，反而自己才是湿漉漉的落汤鸡，湿衣服贴在身上很难受，于是毫不在意地抬手脱掉了身上的黑色t恤。</p><p>“哟～”</p><p>脸皮最厚的贺天第一个发出了起哄的声音，莫关山假装什么都没看见，脸上却有点可疑的红，展正希尽量保持着正经的表情，见一躲在他后面，偷偷露出一双眼睛。</p><p>哦，对了，丘想起来，自己背上还带着一点没消的红痕，数据线的痕迹总是很久都才消。</p><p>背上带的痕迹自然充满了暧昧的味道，也不怪未成年的小朋友们大惊小怪。</p><p>不过丘背上有痕迹也并不是一件多么稀奇的事情，所以小朋友们虽然有点害羞，但还是很快就能做到视而不见了，只是贺呈却微微眯起了眼睛。</p><p>丘背上有痕迹当然不稀奇，但如果那不是女人的抓痕呢？</p><p>小孩子没见过世面，贺呈却还是能认得出来的，虽然只还剩一点淡定的红痕，贺呈还是能看出来那是被抽打过的痕迹。</p><p>不是第一次了。贺呈把唇抿成直线，他已经不是第一次看见这种痕迹了，只是没有这一次这样清晰。</p><p>一件西装外套被搭在了丘身上，贺呈的气息铺天盖地地包裹过来，丘感觉自己的腿瞬间就软了，第一反应就是甩开他，可却被对方散发的低气压吓了一跳。</p><p>“小心感冒。”贺呈用大家都能听见的音量说。</p><p>“再跟劣质品约，会受伤。”贺呈用只有两个人能听见的音量说。</p><p>……</p><p>丘果然没有继续约人调教了，甚至只要打开那个软件，耳边就会出现贺呈那句低沉微哑的警告，脖颈上的皮肤就会想起贺呈的气息喷吐过来的感受……</p><p>丘卸载了那个软件，拉黑了所有约过的人，在蠢蠢欲动的夜里只能靠纸牌接龙打发青春。</p><p>没有人能给他那样的战栗，他甚至想把贺呈那句话录下来睡前循环，可在工作中再见到贺呈时，却没出息地不敢直视了。</p><p>……</p><p>当丘已经能把一局接龙的时间控制在两分钟以内时，终于决定换一种方式发泄精力，当然约人是不可能了，但可以约酒。</p><p>他垂着眼睛跟贺呈汇报完任务，决定去和兄弟们泡吧买醉，缓解一下被一动不动的贺呈引出来的欲望，一条手臂却拦在了他面前。</p><p>“我不是说过，不准去约那些劣质品了吗？”</p><p>丘微微抽了口气，在心里骂街说你他妈可别对我说“不准”这种命令字眼了，我他妈快坚持不住了。</p><p>也许是把丘的沉默误解成了消极抵抗，贺呈有些不悦，抬手松了松领带。</p><p>“你以前可没有这么不听话。”</p><p>艹……</p><p>在距离自己不超过二十公分的地方，松领带，皱着眉说着“不听话”……</p><p>丘觉得自己快站不住了。</p><p>“啧。”贺呈回头穿上西装外套，开门走了出去，走到门口时半侧着脸，对怔愣的丘说道:“跟我去个地方。”</p><p>……</p><p>Eden。</p><p>丘不知道贺家别墅附近还有这么一处秘密基地，表面看起来和一般的豪宅别墅没有区别，其实却别有洞天，首先的不同之处就是别墅的名牌，上面并不是某个姓氏，而是花体英文镌刻而成的“Eden”。</p><p>伊甸，这栋别墅的名字。</p><p>丘跟着贺呈穿过了铺着厚实地毯的长长的走廊，两侧是刻印着不同图案的实木门，有的是苹果，有的是花朵，有的是一对天使的翅膀，每扇门都关得死紧，似乎里面藏着什么疯狂又危险的东西。</p><p>丘本能的记着曲折的路线，直到贺呈停在一扇刻印着吐着信子的蛇的门前，这扇门更大，更厚重。</p><p>贺呈抬手开门，丘没想到门后的房间这么小，接着贺呈按了一个开关，一侧墙壁突然活动起来，缓缓露出了墙后的房间，借着昏暗地灯光，丘才发现这只是一个小隔间，墙后面的房间非常大，不同的是地面上并没有铺地毯，而是暗色大理石的地砖。</p><p>“进来。”</p><p>在这样的小空间里，贺呈的声音显得更加低沉，丘的背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他毫无顾虑地跟上了贺呈的脚步。</p><p>进了大理石房间，丘发现这似乎是一间浴室，只是过于大了些，在一个玻璃隔断里有淋浴喷头，有巨大的浴缸，有各式各样的沐浴用品，另一边的隔断却铺着地垫，上面是一个巨大的衣柜。</p><p>“进去，洗干净。”</p><p>贺呈的声音一如既往，丘却由内而外地震惊了一下，什么叫洗干净？为什么要洗干净？</p><p>一丝陌生的恐惧和奇妙的期盼同时降临，丘动了动嘴唇，终于没有说话，迈进了玻璃隔断。</p><p>……</p><p>蒸腾的水雾把玻璃抹成模糊一片，丘看不清外面的贺呈在做什么，只是当他洗干净了身体走出玻璃隔断的时候整个浴室已经空无一人了，最恐怖的是他发现自己的衣服和鞋子也不见了。</p><p>丘突然清醒过来，他在干什么？他这么多年的训练和实战都白练了吗？怎么就稀里糊涂地跟着贺呈来了一个陌生的地方，说洗澡就洗澡，身上甚至连个指虎都不留……</p><p>丘准备破开那个看起来十分结实的衣柜，既然是衣柜，里面至少有衣服穿，说不定还能找到什么差不多的武器……</p><p>“在磨蹭什么？进来。”</p><p>贺呈的声音突然从一边传来，有些闷，似乎隔着什么东西。丘靠近过去看了看，才发现墙壁上还有个暗门。</p><p>丘纠结了一下，还是开了口:“先生，我的衣服被收走了。”</p><p>“没关系，就这样进来。”</p><p>艹？？？</p><p>丘几乎听见了自己血液逆流的声音，就这样？什么叫就这样？他现在身上连个布条都没有！</p><p>但紧接着，一种奇异的期待再次卷走了丘的警惕，他甚至控制不住地幻想着贺呈由上而下仔细打量着自己的裸体。</p><p>于是他真的就这样一丝不挂地扭开了门，也终于进入了真正的主室，房间依然是暗色的，眼前是玄关，脚趾踩上了厚实柔软的地毯，身上流下的水珠马上洇湿了一片。</p><p>丘光裸着绕过玄关，映入眼帘的是一个巨大的房间，一张足以让两个人滚上三圈的大床，和房间中央，坐在一把实木椅子上的贺呈。</p><p>他换了一身衣服，是一身更加高级的黑色西装，衣领上别着一枚钻石领扣，翘着的腿上放着一双皮质手套，脚上的皮鞋是崭新的，连鞋底都一尘不染。</p><p>而他本人，则微微眯着眼睛，用那双深不见底的眼眸盯着不着一缕的丘，眼神犹有实质，从容又热烈地扫过了丘的全身。</p><p>丘莫名想起了最外面那扇门上刻印的蛇，吐着信子，眸光冰冷。</p><p>他并不怕被人看见身体，但在此刻，在这个衣冠楚楚的贺呈面前，在他赤裸地目光中，丘竟然忍不住发颤，不知是因为害怕还是愉悦。</p><p>“洗手台上的东西用了吗？”</p><p>毒舌吐出了惑人心神的咒语。</p><p>丘觉得自己的思维似乎都粘稠起来，几乎不能分辨贺呈的意思，更无法回想洗手台上有什么，几乎是本能地摇了摇头。</p><p>“没关系……”慵懒的毒蛇露出一抹笑意，慢条斯理地拿起手套，一指一指仔细戴好，丘地眼睛几乎离不开那几根骨节分明的修长手指。</p><p>“一会儿我亲自给你用。”</p><p>贺呈放下了翘着的腿，微微躬身，手肘架在了膝盖上，整个人的气场突然变得危险又犀利。他用带着手套的手指在唇边摩挲了一下，然后看着丘滚动了一下的喉结，十分满意地开口。</p><p>“现在，我要先告诉你，这里，是伊甸。”</p><p>“接下来，我们要做个测试。”</p><p>“如果我们都通过了，那么以后在这里……”</p><p>“我将是你的主人。”</p><p>丘还在努力理解着“主人”的含义，贺呈却已经敛起了唇边的笑意，眼神无情而冰冷，用低沉的嗓音下达着旨意。</p><p>“现在，过来。”</p><p>“跪下。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘从不知道自己原来有这么敏感，以前约的那些人，用鞭子绳子和手铐都没有一次让他想现在这样浑身战栗，全身的毛孔都像受到了电流的刺激，心脏跳动地像要失控，而现在这不过是因为贺呈说了一句“跪下”。</p><p>丘向来桀骜，自进入贺家开始训练以来从来都是出色的榜样，无论哪一方面，没有人能踩踏他的尊严，没有人能让他跪。</p><p>可现在，贺呈的命令却像一块涂满毒药的蜜糖，丘用尽了毅力警告自己，现在情况不对要停下来，可身上一波接一波的鸡皮疙瘩却在告诉他，这就是他想要的，这就是他那些淫涩的梦，这就是他幻想中的极致快乐。</p><p>就像禁果之于亚当和夏娃。</p><p>……</p><p>光裸的膝盖不受控制般抵住了厚实的地毯，眼前是西裤包裹的长腿和干净的皮鞋，头顶传来了带着笑意的声音:“乖孩子。”</p><p>羞耻和欣喜同时袭来，丘垂着眼睛，每一寸肌肤都处于兴奋巅峰，只因期盼着贺呈再多说一些。</p><p>“这是今天的第一份奖励。”</p><p>丘看见贺呈拍了拍他的膝盖，有些迷惑地抬头，却从那双幽深的眼睛里看见了一丝鼓励，无师自通的，丘低头把脸颊贴上了贺呈的膝盖——他刚刚拍过的地方。</p><p>隔着西裤只能隐约感受到一点点体温，这一丝温热的接触却足以让赤裸许久的丘微微颤抖。</p><p>“非常好。”</p><p>一只戴着手套的手轻轻爱抚了丘的后颈，霎时，一股电流从后颈直穿尾椎，丘浑身一震——他硬了。</p><p>……</p><p>很显然，贺呈也发现了丘的异样，似乎有些不悦，但嘴角却分明扬了起来，他用一指抬起丘的下巴，残忍地剥夺了来自膝盖的那一点体温，丘不舍地躲开手指想继续贴上前去，下一刻却被贺呈带着烟草味道的气息笼罩。</p><p>贺呈垂下头，唇即将触碰到丘的面颊时才堪堪停住，丘觉得那一侧脸颊已经酥麻进了骨头。</p><p>再近一点……丘想，再近一点，一点点就好……</p><p>“刚刚夸奖过就不听话了？”</p><p>“要罚。”</p><p>温热的气息喷吐在脸颊耳畔，丘张了张嘴却发现嘴唇已经颤抖得说不出话来，下一秒，他就清楚地感受到，自己敏感的性器被坚硬的东西压住了。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>丘无法控制自己的声音，性器传来的疼痛和快感像一朵烟花炸在脑海，尤其是……他从进了房间开始，全身上下只接触过柔软的地毯、柔软的西装布料的柔软皮质手套，现在他混沌的脑袋里能想到的唯一坚硬的东西，就是贺呈脚上那双崭新的皮鞋。</p><p>贺呈踩住了他最脆弱的地方，就像那天他踩住那个不能令他满意的男人一样，只要稍一用力，就能要了他的命。</p><p>恐惧、耻辱、快感，被控制、被羞辱、被蹂躏。</p><p>丘几乎分不清自己在因为哪种感受呜咽，他此前甚至从未在那些“劣质品”的调教游戏中发出过一声呻吟。</p><p>“你要记住，在这里，你的一切都属于我。”</p><p>在丘被痛和爽折磨的时候，贺呈开始了今晚第一次管教。</p><p>“一切，包括但不限于说话、进食、触碰、勃起、射精以及……排泄。”</p><p>“你的所有行为，必须经过我的命令，或得到我的允许。”</p><p>“记住了吗？”</p><p>“唔嗯……”丘并不知道自己该回答什么，他清晰地感受到踩在自己性器上的皮鞋在缓缓碾动，大腿几乎要痉挛起来，他胡乱地点着头。</p><p>带着手套的手掌轻轻爱抚着丘沁出细汗的脸颊。</p><p>“现在应该说‘是，主人’。”</p><p>丘眼圈竟已经被逼红了，他慌乱地抬起头，看着贺呈，毫不犹豫地回答道:“是，主人。”</p><p>说出这句“主人”时，丘觉得自己似乎有什么地方不一样了，似乎被重新浇铸了灵魂，被注入了一缕奇异又甜美的液体，比最烈的酒还令人恍惚。</p><p>贺呈终于放开了他，性器并没有想象中的红肿或青紫，他知道贺呈根本没有用力，那点疼痛要是放在平时，自己可以当做挠痒痒，但现在不同，那是来自主人的惩罚。</p><p>惩罚。</p><p>光是想到这两个字，丘就快射了，他胸膛欺负，粗喘着气，眼角甚至带着水迹。</p><p>……</p><p>贺呈是第一次看见丘这般迷乱的模样，他有些失态地想到了那些“劣质品”，他的丘，他犹如禁果一样诱人的丘，也曾经给那些“劣质品”看过此刻的模样吗？</p><p>不，没关系。</p><p>无论是谁，贺呈都有足够的自信完全抹除掉他们在丘那里的存在。从此以后，他的丘，每一次勃起，每一次射精，甚至每一次排泄，都只会想起他的主人——贺呈。</p><p>贺呈缓缓做了个深呼吸，将皮鞋伸到了丘颤抖的性器底部。</p><p>他的小豹子学的很快，可以得到今天的第二份奖励。</p><p>“现在，你可以用我的鞋射一次。”</p><p>丘慢慢回过神，闻言却有些犹豫，贺呈却仿佛看穿了他的想法，用手抬起了丘的头，居高临下。</p><p>“觉得屈辱而难以接受吗？但我要告诉你，这将是你今晚唯一一次靠摩擦阴茎射精的机会。”</p><p>艹…… </p><p>这句话里包含了太多意思，丘只觉得每个字都变成了一朵烟花，炸得他头晕目眩，嘴唇蠕动了几下，终于说出了话:“是，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>小豹子很乖，作为额外的奖励，他被允许用双手扶着主人的膝盖。</p><p>丘的阈值很高，原本是不可能只靠摩擦着硬物就能射出来的，但这些在贺呈这里全都不成立，他光是想象一下自己像一只发情的雌兽一样，骑坐在主人的脚背上，抱着主人的腿，在主人的皮鞋和裤脚上摩擦，而这一切都会被衣冠整齐的主人注视着，甚至还能得到一点纵容的爱抚，他就快硬炸了。</p><p>“主人……我，我可以叫吗？”丘前后拱动着腰身，胡乱戳弄着皮质高级的鞋面，小孔中渗出的液体甚至已经把裤脚洇湿了一块，他实在忍不住自己的声音了，但他记得贺呈的管教，所以鼓起勇气询问。</p><p>显然，贺呈对于丘的学以致用非常满意，不仅回答了“可以”，甚至还伸出了手，用带着手套的手指爱抚着丘的耳垂。</p><p>“唔……啊……不行了……”丘的动作越来越快，手指把贺呈的西装裤抓出了几道皱痕。</p><p>“啊……不……贺，贺呈……啊啊！”</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“呃啊！！！”</p><p>丘在高潮的一瞬失控地喊出贺呈的名字，同时，一把散鞭毫不留情地抽上了正喷吐着浊液的阴茎，饶是训练有素的丘，也忍不住尖叫了一声。</p><p>丘几乎瘫倒在地，花了几秒钟才回过神来，没等贺呈开口，便马上跪直身体，乖乖垂着头。</p><p>“对不起，主人，不会有下一次了。”</p><p>丘原本以为贺呈是生气了，但很显然他并没有，他甚至再次摩挲着丘的耳垂，开口的声音低哑得犹如恶魔耳语:“没关系，下一次，我会换个法子惩罚你。”</p><p>丘觉得自己又要腿软了。</p><p>“现在，去浴室，把洗手台上的东西拿过来。”</p><p>恶魔发号施令，丘顺从地站起来，稳了稳身体，走向浴室，转身时却被贺呈突然叫住，他的声音忽然变得严肃而诚恳。</p><p>“丘。”这是他今晚第一次叫他的名字。</p><p>“丘，如果你看了洗手台上的东西，不能接受接下来的事情，就不必再进来了，衣柜里有衣服，你可以直接离开，今天的事情到此为止。”</p><p>丘忽然反应过来，这不是主人在对她的小豹子说话，这是贺呈在对丘说话。</p><p>“我知道了，贺呈。”这是他今晚第二次叫他的名字，也是这栋房子里的最后一次。</p><p>……</p><p>行吧。</p><p>丘看着洗手台上的东西——灌肠器。</p><p>他还以为是什么不得了的东西，灌肠而已，他梦寐以求的人就在里面等他，他会在乎这个吗？</p><p>而且灌肠不是做爱前的步骤吗？所以贺呈不仅要调教他，还准备跟他做爱？</p><p>艹……</p><p>这他妈拿枪顶着他他也不可能走。</p><p>丘毫不犹豫地拿着灌肠器推开门，快步走过玄关，站在贺呈面前，然后他发现，贺呈似乎也舒了口气，紧张的神情一时还没有转换过来，虽然只有一瞬，却还是被丘捕捉到了。</p><p>丘的脑海里几乎有一群小天使排着队唱起了欢歌，要不是还赤身裸体，他差点就笑出来了——贺呈也在怕他离开。</p><p>主人也在怕他的小豹子离开。</p><p>……</p><p>“乖孩子，趴好。”</p><p>丘跪趴在贺呈面前，看着贺呈终于摘下了手套，然后用消毒棉签仔细擦过了每一寸皮肤，接着丈把灌肠器仔仔细细处理了一遍，丘被晾得屁股有点凉，贺呈却还一边慢条斯理地做着准备工作，一边给丘讲着规矩。</p><p>“主人的职责之一，就是必须保护好奴隶的人身安全，不能让奴隶受到约定之外的伤害，无论是身体还是心理。”</p><p>“是的， 主人。”</p><p>“接下来，我要清理你的肠道，而我事先说过，排泄，要经过我的允许。”</p><p>丘有半秒钟的犹豫，随即回答: “是的，主人。”</p><p>温热的手掌突然贴上了冰凉的臂瓣，丘一个激灵，觉得自己又要硬了。</p><p>“你要记住，把你的一切都交给你的主人，由主人控制你的身体，并不是耻辱，而是享受。</p><p>丘把脸埋进再次起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，回答道:“我明白了，主人。”</p><p>冰凉的灌肠液被灌进肠道，丘忍耐着不适， 把注意力集中在贺呈温热的手掌上。贺呈明显顾虑着他这个还没真正入门的小白只让液体停留了半分钟，就允许他自己去浴室排净了。</p><p>只是在丘站起来来时再次说了规矩。</p><p>“今天我们不着急，你可以自己去浴室，但以后，你的排泄行为也要在我的面前进行。”</p><p>丘顿了顿，心头腾起的屈辱感却裹挟着期待，他想起了刚刚贺呈说过的“不是耻辱，而是享受”，于是乖顺地对着贺呈回答:“是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>“干净了吗?”</p><p>“干净了，主人。”</p><p>“很好，到床上去，双腿分开，我要检查。</p><p>“是的，主人。</p><p>丘仰面躺在柔软的床上，有点不自在地张开了腿，接着，贺呈就脱掉了西装外套，取下了领带，跟了上去。</p><p>丘闭着眼睛，他几乎能感受到贺呈的视线，从他的性器划过，落在张合的穴口，用毒蛇一样冰冷的目光检查他的内部，是否清洗干净。</p><p>“唔......”</p><p>戴着指套的手指忽然触到了中心，随后便借着一大股润滑液探了进去。</p><p>丘觉得自己快疯了，贺呈在触摸他的肠道，在为他扩着，在准备着，进入他.....</p><p>“.......”</p><p>前列腺被碰到了，丘不受控制地颤抖起来，射过的性器也再次硬了起来。</p><p>“很好，很干净。”</p><p>贺呈的声音似乎也有一点不稳，接着，便是拉链被拉开的声音</p><p>滚烫坚硬的龟头抵住了柔软的穴口，缓缓滑动。</p><p>“今天我们就不用其他道具了。”</p><p>“……”硕大的头部顶了进来。</p><p>“我会在你的体内射两次。”</p><p>“嗯……”太大了，快被撑满了。</p><p>“而在此期间，我不会限制你射精。”</p><p>“……”已经进来至少十七八公分了，还不是全部吗?</p><p>“你可以随意呻吟、射精、失禁。”</p><p>“哈啊……”太深了，太大了……</p><p>“但记住，你只能被我插射，明白了吗?”</p><p>“……是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘醒来的时候，已经是第二天清晨了，厚重的窗帘缝隙间，有一抹光亮投射进来。</p><p>他努力回忆了一下自己昨晚的事情，贺呈带他来了伊甸，调教了他，和他做了，在他体内射两次，花了两个半小时，而这两个半小时里，他射了三次，失禁一次，连续的高潮带来的极致快乐甚至把他逼到晕厥，而整场性事贺呈一件道具都没有使用。</p><p>丘揉了揉脑袋，腰间的酸软让他习惯性骂了脏话: “艹？”</p><p>“如果不是看你还不清醒，你说的这个字已经足够你受一次姜罚了。”</p><p>低沉冷静的声音突然从另一侧传来，丘一个激灵一回头，就看见贺呈穿着干净的白衬衣和浅灰色的西装裤坐在椅子上，戴着一副细边框眼镜，腿上放着笔记本，似乎正在工作。</p><p>丘几乎是本能的腿软了一下，看着贺呈不知道该说什么。</p><p>贺呈依然打着字，并不看他，却并不妨碍对他进行管教:“你应该对你的主人问好。”</p><p>丘回过神来，赶紧开口:“早上好，主人。”</p><p>贺呈点了点头，吐出一个字:“乖” ，然后他放下了笔记本，转身取了一杯水，递给丘。</p><p>丘赶紧坐了起来挪到床边，双脚垂在地毯上，说着“谢谢主人”，接过水杯，把温热的水全部喝光。</p><p>贺呈把空杯拿走，然后站在丘面前，丘以为他又有什么规矩要讲，便坐直了身体，认真地等待着，可没想到，贺呈下一秒却将右腿撤了半步，然后单膝跪在了他面前。</p><p>?!</p><p>丘抽了口气，整个人都愣住了，他不明白为什么主人会跪在奴隶面前，为什么贺呈会愿意接受他的俯视，没有dom愿意这样的。</p><p>而贺呈的动作并没有停，他用双手捧起了丘踩在地毯上的右脚，放在了自己立着的膝盖上，轻轻爱抚。</p><p>“我对你的测试结果非常满意，我希望，以后在伊甸，你来做我的奴隶。”</p><p>“那么……我是否也通过了你的测试？你是否希望以后在伊甸，我来做你的主人？”</p><p>丘这才想起来，贺呈昨天说过，他们会进行测试，如果他们都通过了，才会建立关系……测试是双方的，并非是他自己的。</p><p>丘现在才意识到，以前约过的那些不管不顾只会甩着鞭子骂“骚货”的家伙，为什么会被贺呈唾弃为“劣质品”了。</p><p>而眼前的“顶级优质品”却似乎并没有说完，他垂下头，像对待着宝贵瓷器一样轻轻吻了吻丘的脚背。</p><p>“还有一件事，我以贺呈的身份询问，在伊甸之外，你是否愿意接受我，做你的恋人？”</p><p>艹! ! ！</p><p>这什么？求婚吗？</p><p>这也太他妈犯规了吧!</p><p>丘甚至怀疑自己在做梦，他踩着贺呈的膝盖，俯视着贺呈，甚至能从贺呈的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，而贺呈的目光简直称得上虔诚。</p><p>毒蛇衔着禁果，问自己是否愿意同享。他问自己是否愿意。</p><p>……</p><p>“我愿意，我他妈当然愿意!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BDSM <br/>姜罚✓<br/>电击✓<br/>失禁✓<br/>潮吹✓<br/>不科学性行为✓</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊甸后续</p><p>带孩子久了，丘无聊起来，于是等小崽子们都睡了之后，悄悄溜了出去，和兄弟们约去泡吧。</p><p>女人的唇馨香甜软，叼着一块巧克力，胸脯好似一大团棉花，酥酥麻麻地蹭上了丘的手臂，旁边女人的起哄撒娇也犹如蜜糖。</p><p>“丘哥，莉莉好久没见你了，今天一定要好好安慰她！”</p><p>虽然对女人并没有什么兴趣，但风流潇洒的丘哥是不会拒绝美人的，他眼神朦胧，微勾着嘴角，就着女人的唇叼走了半块巧克力，然后赢来了一大片起哄声。</p><p>酒气撩人，酒杯中斑斓的色块缓缓地蔓延了一地，丘靠着女人的香肩，失去了意识。</p><p>……</p><p>丘是在伊甸醒过来的，就在那张大床上，窗外明亮的阳光直射进来，看样子已经快中午了。</p><p>而贺呈就交叠着双腿坐在床边看书，穿着白色的衬衣，脸上没有表情，看不出喜怒。</p><p>“贺呈……”嗓子哑得吓了丘自己一跳。</p><p>贺呈闻言抬起了眼皮，看了丘一眼，用下巴点了点床头，丘看过去，那里放着一大杯水，丘正干渴得要命，心想贺呈真是贴心，欣喜地举起水杯，“咕嘟咕嘟”一口气喝了个干净。</p><p>看丘喝完了水，恢复了精神，贺呈终于放下了书，起身走到窗边，手一挥拉上了窗帘，室内顿时陷入昏暗。</p><p>贺呈居高临下，冰冷的眸子看着床上还搞不清状况的丘，微微眯了眯眼，开口的语气几乎能结霜。</p><p>“一，直呼主人的名字。”</p><p>“啊？”丘突然意识到了什么，但还没待他反应过来，贺呈已经开始继续罗列他的罪状。</p><p>“二，喝水之前不对主人表示感谢。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“三——”贺呈语气愈冷:“半夜出去偷腥，睡在女人怀里。”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>丘听见“偷腥”两个字，顿时无名火起，那不过是个玩笑，连接吻都算不上，怎么就能算是偷了腥，但很明显，贺呈并不打算听他解释。</p><p>“四，随意打断主人的话。”</p><p>丘在贺呈毒蛇般的目光中，还是闭上了嘴。</p><p>“我知道你想解释什么。”贺呈放平了语气，回头取出了消毒棉签，慢条斯理地擦着手，看着他的动作，丘隐隐紧张起来。</p><p>“如果你和她真的发生了什么，那么你醒来的地方就不会是这里……而是刑室。”</p><p>“不过这不代表你今天不会受罚。”</p><p>贺呈做好了消毒，重新看回丘。</p><p>“既然你精力这么旺盛，我就帮你发泄一下。”</p><p>“我……”丘有种不好的预感。</p><p>“你应该说，谢谢主人。”</p><p>丘几乎瑟缩了一下，还是顺从了，开口道:“谢谢主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘被命令去洗澡，但这次不一样，贺呈竟然取了椅子坐在旁边，眼神不带温度地看着他，视线随着水流滑遍全身。</p><p>酒气已被冲洗干净，但丘为难地看了看下身，他被贺呈的视线盯得有了反应，但更重要的是，昨天的酒已经全部化为尿液，积满了膀胱，酸胀的尿意甚至比酥麻的欲望更折磨人。</p><p>丘犹豫了一会，最终放弃了擅自走到马桶边排泄的想法，忍着羞耻对他的主人开了口:“主人，我可以……上厕所吗？”</p><p>终于想起自己的身份了，贺呈满意地勾起了唇角，而后从旁边的柜子里取出了一块厚厚的白毛巾，铺在了腿上，接着，看着丘，抬手拍了拍大腿。</p><p>丘有点迷茫，没有搞清贺呈的意思，好在贺呈并没有为难他，而是贴心地告诉了他该做的事。</p><p>“坐上来。”</p><p>又来了，丘心跳加速，那种被掌控的战栗感又出现了。</p><p>他按照贺呈的示意，背对着贺呈，张开双腿，像被把尿一样，坐到了贺呈的大腿上。然后在期待和恐惧中，贺呈的手抚上班他半勃起的性器。</p><p>尿意混杂着欲望，丘尽力忍住下体的勃发，但他清楚地感受到贺呈的手剥开了那一层包皮，露出了最嫩的皮肉，接着，一个冰凉的硬物抵住了酸麻敏感的铃口……</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>丘狠狠抽了口气，手猛地攥住了贺呈的西裤，不敢相信地低头看下去，然后全身颤抖起来——贺呈捏着一根金属棒，竟然顶进了自己的尿道。</p><p>从未被进入过的窄细尿道敏感极了，被带着纹路的金属棒摩擦插入，阴茎瞬间就硬了起来，丘颤抖着仰起头，觉得自己已经忍不住了，但尿液和其他液体都被无情地堵住，疼痛、酸胀和酥麻几乎让他失去理智。</p><p>丘敏感的反应取悦了贺呈，耳边的声音甚至带着笑意:“先清理肠道。”</p><p>丘反应了几秒钟才明白了贺呈的意思，努力平缓呼吸，颤抖着回答:“谢谢主人。”</p><p>灌肠液被灌进肠道的时候，丘觉得自己整个下半身都被胀满了，腹部被胀痛和酸麻充满，几乎站不稳。</p><p>而肠道秽物的排泄也在贺呈眼前进行，虽然提前做好了心理准备，但丘还是在羞耻中浑身泛红。</p><p>清洗几次之后，排出的液体变得清亮透澈，丘能感觉得到，这一次的清洗非常非常深，感觉整个腹腔都变空了，只有饱胀的膀胱依然胀得酸痛。</p><p>贺呈仔细检查过了后穴之后，再次允许丘坐上了大腿，丘终于松了口气，可下一秒，贺呈却取了一个东西，白色的柔软薄片，贴在了他高高翘起的阴茎上。</p><p>丘不认得这是什么，正犹豫着该不该问时，贺呈毫不温柔地拔出了尿道塞，一阵尖锐的酸痛直袭骨髓，丘抖着腿叫了出声，可接下来并没有期待已久的排尿的痛快，他的阴茎硬挺着，根本尿不出来。</p><p>丘眼圈已经被逼红了，他求助般回头看向贺呈，嘴唇颤抖着却只说得出一句“主人……”</p><p>贺呈十分温柔地爱抚着丘的大腿，下一秒却直接把手里藏着的遥控器推到了“max”。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>丘全身都痉挛起来，他难以自控地尖叫着拱起腰身，手指在贺呈的手臂上抓出了一道道划痕。</p><p>那枚贴在他饱胀阴茎上的东西，竟然在微弱的震动中放出了脉冲电流。</p><p>尖锐的快感夹杂着疼痛直穿大脑，丘绷着脚背，全身巨颤，几秒钟后，就坐在贺呈的大腿上失禁了，阴茎就那么硬着，热烫的尿液喷泄而出，伴随着丘近乎哭喊的求饶。</p><p>……</p><p>待贺呈把重新洗干净的丘带进房间，再次取出那个恐怖的电击片，给他的阴茎、会阴、乳头全部贴上，并命令他跪下时，丘才知道，先前不过是开胃菜，真正的惩罚，现在才开始。</p><p>贺呈在丘面前站定，丘不敢抬头，只好盯着贺呈的皮鞋。</p><p>“趁着你还清醒，我要提前告诉你，今天你要接受的惩罚一共三项。”</p><p>“姜罚、鞭笞。”</p><p>“还有一项，要看你的表现。”</p><p>贺呈说着，推过来一个小托盘，盘子里摆着三块巧克力。</p><p>丘猛然想起了酒吧里，自己在醉意中叼走了那个女人口中的巧克力，不自觉瑟缩了一下，僵硬地回答:“是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘跪趴着，唇间衔着一块巧克力，后穴努力吞吐着，一根两指粗、被削成肛塞形状的姜，正在缓缓进入——没有润滑，全靠他的肠液和姜的汁液。</p><p>粗糙的姜肉带着硬质的纤维，给敏感柔软的内壁上着刑，热辣的汁液更是毫不留情地燎着黏膜，几秒钟后，丘原本浅色的穴肉就被折磨成了鲜红色。</p><p>丘尽力保持着呼吸频率，努力控制着唇齿，让巧克力缓缓融化，而不是被咬断或掉落——这就是评定他今天表现是否够好的依据，三块巧克力，三个机会，只要他能在十次鞭笞中不咬断不掉落其中任何一块，惩罚就可以马上结束。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>其实丘是非常耐痛的，但现在和受伤的疼痛完全不同，暧昧色情的疼痛带来的并不是完全的痛苦，那种隐秘的快感才真正折磨人，一进入这个房间，丘的各种阈值都会下降到令他恐惧的地步。</p><p>姜汁的刺激越来越强烈，热辣疼痛的感觉让丘忍不住呜咽出声，额上开始沁出汗珠，鲜嫩的肠肉不受控制地鼓动着，企图把姜块吐出体外。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>猝不及防的一鞭，竟直接抽上了股缝，皮鞭上的软刺像小钩子一样划过含着姜的嫩口，丘浑身一抖，穴肉一缩，把吐出来一部分的姜又吃了回去。</p><p>姜汁刺激到了更深处的黏膜，丘本能的想咬住嘴唇，马上反应过来巧克力的存在，收力时却发现，巧克力已经被咬断了二分之一。</p><p>更绝望的是，丘发现在姜的刺激和鞭子的抽打下，他又硬了。</p><p>他努力平复着呼吸，尽量稳住颤抖的唇齿，可突然之间，贺呈竟伸手从后面拢住了他硬挺的阴茎，毫不留情的刮擦着被折磨的红嫩的龟头。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>“啪嗒！”</p><p>随着丘一声闷哼，被咬断的一半巧克力落回了托盘。</p><p>很显然，他失去了一次机会，而到现在为止他才只挨了一鞭。</p><p>第二块巧克力换了上来，后穴已经被姜汁烧灼成了熟透樱桃般的深红色，透明的淫液缠绕着姜块，把穴口染成湿漉漉一片。</p><p>第二鞭横贯双臀，皮质的倒刺刮擦着饱满的臀肉，丘颤抖着嘴唇，没有咬下去。</p><p>第三鞭直接抽上了敏感的会阴，沾染了姜汁的热辣鞭梢狠狠抽上了会阴的嫩肉，差点把那枚电击片勾掉，在丘一声失控地尖叫中，阴茎涌出了一大波透明的液体，同时，完好无缺的巧克力整个落回了托盘。</p><p>唇间被塞上第三块巧克力时，丘的眼睛几乎快要失焦了，他张嘴想求饶，但贺呈却轻轻抵着他的下巴，低声命令道:“含住。”</p><p>丘甚至开始幻想嘴里含着的并不是甜腻的巧克力，而是贺呈那热烫勃发的阴茎，后穴被烧灼的疼痛蒸腾出淫欲，他希望那里塞着的不是该死的姜块，而是贺呈修长灵活的手指，或者是能顶进他最深处的大肉棒。</p><p>丘甚至委屈起来，于是他破罐破摔一般，没等贺呈起身，就故意在他的视线之中，狠狠咬断了最后一块巧克力。</p><p>……</p><p>贺呈的眼睛里浮上了一点笑意，他轻轻爱抚着丘的脸颊，看着丘委屈又倔强的眼神，看着丘健硕的身体被自己摆出的淫靡模样，看着丘一塌糊涂的下身。</p><p>“好吧，那么就进行今天最后一项。”</p><p>贺呈说着，用湿巾擦净了丘脸上的巧克力，并送了一大杯水过来</p><p>“全都喝光，否则你今天会脱水。”</p><p>丘不敢想象最后一项是什么，顺从的喝光了水，放下杯子时，回头却看见贺呈正坐在一把椅子上，椅子对面，是一面巨大的落地镜。</p><p>贺呈十分优雅地再次在膝上铺了一层厚毛巾，然后就像绅士整理衣物一样，自然而镇定的解开裤扣，修长的手指把坚硬粗长的阴茎拨弄出来，然后戴上了套。</p><p>丘呼吸粗重，无法控制自己的视线，眼睛直盯着贺呈腹下那巨大的凶器，他还是第一次知道，自己竟然真的对一个男人的阴茎这么渴望。</p><p>“过来，让我看着你把姜排掉。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”</p><p>丘几乎顾不得难为情，乖乖爬到贺呈面前，沉下腰，把屁股高高翘起，双手掰着臀瓣，在贺呈的视线下蠕动着肉穴，一点一点把缠满了淫液的姜块排了出去。</p><p>贺呈十分满意地欣赏着美景，终于不吝夸奖的说了一句“很乖，坐上来吧。”</p><p>丘终于得到了夸奖，他甚至不敢相信最后一项惩罚竟然是和他做爱，这算什么惩罚，丘赶紧站起来，讨好一般凑近贺呈的阴茎，抬起大腿准备骑跨上去。</p><p>贺呈却伸手制止了他。</p><p>“转过去，面对镜子。”</p><p>丘这才明白，为什么今天的做爱是惩罚。</p><p>贺呈是要他看着自己是怎么被操的，看着自己因为男人的阴茎爽到失神，看着自己被操哭、被操晕，看着自己被钉在阴茎上，射精、失禁、潮吹。</p><p>贺呈要他再也不能对着女人硬起来，再也不能泰然自若的撩女人。</p><p>“你今天会排出很多水分。”</p><p>温热的手掌爱抚着丘带着鞭痕的臀瓣，带着一丝猥亵拨开了肉缝，中指抚弄着胀鼓鼓的红肿穴口，黏滑的淫液不自觉地涌出，还带着鲜姜的香气。</p><p>“所以，如果一会儿你口渴。”</p><p>手掌抚弄亵玩着丘整个下身，在他的颤抖中，把错位的电击片重新贴正。</p><p>“记得和主人要水喝。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>像被把尿一样，丘大开着双腿，被贺呈架着腿弯，面向镜子，看着自己用烂熟红肿的肉穴吸住硕大的龟头，然后贺呈毫不留情的松了力气，粗大坚硬的阴茎狠狠地顶进了麻痒酸痛的肉穴。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>全身的重量都集中在那一点，丘几乎被顶的翻白眼，不自觉呻吟出声，感觉整个肠道都被填满了。</p><p>贺呈丝绒般的低音划过丘的鼓膜，唤醒了他的一丝神智。</p><p>“看着镜子，你看见了什么？”</p><p>丘大腿发颤，声音都不稳了:“是，是主人……在操我……”</p><p>穴里的阴茎又胀了几分，丘难耐地吸着穴肉，只觉得里面又痒又酥。</p><p>“姜罚疼吗？”</p><p>“疼……”</p><p>“那镜子里的奴隶，为什么把阴茎翘那么高？”</p><p>丘倚着贺呈的胸膛，不自觉地抓住了贺呈掐在自己腿弯的手。</p><p>“因为，因为……主人，操得太爽了……”</p><p>羞耻和快感让丘整个胸前都染上红色。</p><p>“很好，你要记住，只有主人能让你爽。”</p><p>“是……是的，主人……”</p><p>……</p><p>阴茎、会阴和乳头上的电击贴突然同时放出了电流，丘尖叫着拱起了腰，同时，后穴里的硕大性器突然抽插起来，微微上翘的龟头狠狠刮擦着前列腺，打桩机一般折磨着肠壁。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊……不……贺，贺……啊啊啊！”</p><p>丘完全失去了理智，哭叫挣扎着拧动着腰，短短几十秒，颤动着的阴茎就射出了精液。</p><p>“不行，不行……我，我刚射完……啊啊啊停下，停下……”</p><p>高潮中的丘敏感度翻了几倍，他哭喊求饶，换来的却是升了一档的电击。</p><p>“啊啊啊……”丘几乎叫不出声，他翻着白眼仰起头，胸口脸颊泛起潮红，浑身抽搐地像离水的鱼，刚射完精还没来得及软下去的阴茎又淅淅沥沥地尿了贺呈满腿。</p><p>等他陷在失禁高潮里足足一分钟，阴茎抽动着连尿的射不出来时，贺呈终于停下了动作，关了电击。</p><p>一波失禁结束，丘终于缓过气了，他像溺水的人一样大口呼吸，眼睛里已经没有了神智，浑身湿透，整个人都酥软下来，屁股含着贺呈的阴茎，不自觉地痉挛着。</p><p>贺呈呼吸粗重，高潮中的肉穴滚烫湿软，像活了一样死命吸咬他的阴茎，爽得他头皮发麻，他低头咬住丘的后颈，声音低哑。</p><p>“记住这种感觉了吗？”</p><p>“我……我记住了……我错了……我知道错了……”</p><p>丘语无伦次的认着错，贺呈狠狠咬了两口他的肩颈，却再次打开了电击片的开关。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊不要……不行了我，我快死了啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>多重高潮淹没了丘的大脑，几乎射空了的囊袋也抽搐起来，不知是前列腺还是膀胱涌起要命的酸麻，会阴痉挛着，丘觉得自己已经被榨干了，什么都射不出来了，但无穷无尽的高潮却逼着他喷水。</p><p>终于，在贺呈狠命的抽顶之间，一股股热流从外翻蠕动的穴口喷出，丘像被玩坏了一样，浑身湿透，在停不下来的潮吹中失去了意识。</p><p>丘醒来时贺呈还在操他，只是回到了床上，电击片也被取下了，三次高潮已经耗尽了他全部力气，他连手指都动不了，只能随着贺呈的动作发出嘶哑的呻吟。</p><p>贺呈俯下身，含着水喂进丘的口中，安抚一般轻轻含吮着他的唇舌，手指爱抚着被电得红肿的乳珠，下身顶撞的动作却越发凶悍。</p><p>“嗯……嗯唔……”</p><p>贺呈吞下丘无意识的呻吟，掐住了他的劲腰。</p><p>“乖，我快射了，乖乖再吹一次，我射了就结束。”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>丘不太能反应过来贺呈的话，只是肚子里熟悉的酸麻和涌出的暖流让他无法自控，贺呈早已把套子扯掉，丘的潮吹再一次袭来，贺呈享受着被淫靡的热液兜头浇下的快感，在丘的痉挛中尽数射进了灼热肠道。</p><p>……<br/>丘的意识彻底回笼时，发现自己已经不在伊甸了，而是在贺家别墅里，窗外斜阳西沉，大约是傍晚了。</p><p>后穴热辣，全身酸痛，却又带着一丝纵欲后的酥软，好在身体已经被清理了，干净清爽。他缓了缓神，起来洗了把脸，准备下楼找吃的。</p><p>到了楼下就看见了沙发上的贺呈，带着眼睛对着电脑，大概正在工作，贺呈抬眼看见了丘，便向他伸出了手。</p><p>莫名的，丘被笼罩在夕阳温暖的光线里的爱人戳到心里柔软的地方，一向不怎么撒娇的他突然就暂时放弃了觅食，而是顺从地走到贺呈面前，揽着他的肩膀靠进了他怀里。</p><p>贺呈亲昵的吻着丘的耳朵，声音温柔:“有哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>丘半眯着眼睛摇了摇头:“有点饿……”</p><p>说着，回头瞄了一眼电脑屏幕，接着便愣在当场。</p><p>屏幕上并不是什么合同或者文件，而是十几个视频小窗口，每个小窗口里都端坐在一个一身正装目瞪口呆的员工……</p><p>“我操！”</p><p>丘大吼一声，整个人从贺呈怀里弹了出去，脸上一阵红一阵白。</p><p>“贺呈！你，你他妈在开会为什么不告诉我！”</p><p>面对爱人气急败坏的控诉，贺呈十分淡定。</p><p>“现在大概没人敢再喂你吃巧克力了。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘深夜还没睡，在知乎上答着题——有个醋王男朋友是什么感受。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>